Child of Destiny
by Mots d'imagination
Summary: Set after the Return of the King. Tragedy has struck Aragorn and one small child must find her way back to the throne to sit beside her father. Reviews appreciated
1. Just a Dream

** He was sprinting through a dense forest, but he didn't know why. The only thought in his head was that he must go faster. He had to. His whole life depended on it. Every nerve, muscle, and thought was completely focused on going faster.

Finally, a light shone down from a clearing in the canopy of dark green leaves. Standing there, facing him was a maiden, dressed in a light green robe. Her raven black hair was a stark contrast to her porcelain skin. She wore no jewels yet sparkled and glittered nonetheless. She had a grace about her even though she was standing still. Her hands were placed protectively over her stomach, which was round with child. An expression of absolute calm claimed her face. He dared to take a step forward. At that instant, the maiden looked up, and her expression changed from one of happiness to absolute horror even as she reached for him. She began to waiver and slowly fall towards the damp forest dirt. He ran to catch her.

He never made it.

She had vanished. **

He woke with a start and found himself staring at the familiar tapestry across from his bed.

"Only a dream," he told himself. "Just another damn dream."

At the moment one of the guards who stood outside his door looked in and asked, "Are you alright, sir?"

He knew at that moment that there was no one around. Prote never addressed him so informally when others were around to hear him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just another….never mind that now. What is the hour?"

"The sun will be rising in another half of an hour I'd say."

"Good. Send my page down to the stables. I'd like to go into the forest today. Alone," he commanded as he walked across the vast room to an armoire and began pulling on his deep brown pants and boots.

"Alone? Do you think that wise? Perhaps just one guard at least." Prote alone knew of the haunting dream. And he feared for what it might mean.

"I have traveled many miles alone in my time, Prote. I think I can handle a morning outing in the forest." He smiled a wry smile as he pulled a shirt over his head. He could hear the page boy entering the hall and eased his mind with the thought that he would soon be in the wild, where he could free his mind.

"Of course. Forgive me," was Prote's answer. To the page he said, "Tell the Master of Horses that King Elessar wishes to ride alone this morning, and to ready his horse."

Elessar, knowing it would take some time to ready his horse, walked over to the window to watch the sun begin to rise over the White City.


	2. A Smile for the People

As soon as he was clear of the city walls, Elessar kicked his horse into a full out run. He had smiled and waved at his people as he rode out from the castle, but his heart had felt tight. He saw the sympathetic glances from the women, and even some of the men. Their calls of admiration had done little to ease the pain the dream had set into heart.

He rode until he came to the spot he had visited in his dream last night. It looked eerily the same. He dismounted from his stead and slowly walked towards the pool of light made from the break in the leaves high above. This was it, the last place he ever saw his wife.

** Tears where splashing down her beautiful face. She sat upon a small rock near the edge of the clearing. He had been searching for her all day. His heart leapt when he saw her sitting there. He had been so worried when one of her maids had come to him and said that the queen had gone for a walk nearly seven hours ago and had not yet returned. He walked slowly towards her. She looked up when she heard him, and sprang up incredibly quickly for someone who had been with child for 7 long months.

"No, stay back!" She all but screamed at him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He had never seen her like this. He wanted to believe it had something to do with what the pregnancy was doing with her emotions, but he knew by her voice it was something more.

"Arwen, what is it? What is wrong? Has someone hurt you? Is the baby alright?=E 2 He took another step forward and reached out to his wife.

"No! That's just it! The baby is not alright! And it's my entire fault! I have to fix this! Leave me be!"

"Arwen, I cannot simply walk away from you when you are like this. You have my heart. You have my child!"

"Your heart? Your child? You don't even understand and yet you claim what is not yours anymore!" She screamed as she slowly back further into the trees. He was20completely amazed at what was coming from the mouth of his beloved. He had loved her ever since he had first laid eyes on her in Rivendell. Back when he had discovered his birth right and she was the most beautiful elven maiden he had ever seen.

"Arwen," he said softly as he reached out his hand, "Arwen, come to me. Whatever evil is haunting you, I shall protect you, my wife."

"No." Her eyes, usually as clear as the ocean, where stormy an d nearly black. "You cannot protect me from this, Aragorn. You are man and I am elf. We never should have happened. Now leave me be I say!" And with that she turned and fled into the dark veil of the forest.

He could barely breathe. He couldn't even find it in himself to chase after her. Her words had struck him deep in his very soul. And he knew that if she didn't want to be found, she would stay hidden.

He waited in the clearing until well after nightfall. That's where his soldiers found him, kneeling in the dirt and staring with empty eyes at the last place he had seen her. The light of his world had vanished in the dark. **

Elessar blinked back tears that stinging his eyes. She had never come back. When he had returned to the palace that night with his soldiers, he had sent out many of the troops in search parties . He had given them direct orders to not bring her back against her will, just to make sure she was safe and well. Weeks had gone by. The month in which they would have welcomed their first child to the cradle of the kingdom passed. No one had seen Arwen in all that time.

Elessar walked once around the clearing. She had said the baby was in danger, that she would have to fix it. He hated when his mind tried to figure out what that could possibly mean. Surely, she would not hurt the infant? But, he had never seen her like that, it was a possibility. He threw himself to his knees.

"No, no, no," he breathed. "She wouldn't dare harm an innocent child."

Yet, deep in his heart, he did wonder. Arwen and him had always been so close; they knew how the other was feeling even without words being spoken. Even after she had left , he always felt her in his heart. It was this small feeling that had given him hope. With this feeling he knew she still loved him, too. Until one morning, two months after she fled, the feeling wasn't there anymore. And he knew, at that very moment, that the Gift of Man had claimed her. She was dead.

Even now, nearly three years after that terrible day, he tried to count down the days. Had she given birth to their child? Or had she died while it still was in her womb. The possibilities made the tears threaten to spill once again.

Elessar gave a sigh, and then mounted his horse once again. He turned towards his kingdom. The sun shone down on the White City and it sparkled like crystal. He knew that all over the city, people where preparing for Yuletide. Today began the decorating in the castle. He was not looking forward to having to fake a smile through all that.=2 0He hated people fussing around. But he would smile to please his people.

Horse and master began the long walk back towards the castle that sat high above the glittering city.


	3. Fireworks

Many of the travelers on the road stared after the strange man who was humming quite loudly to himself as he smoked his pipe in the front seat of his wagon. Most stared because he was dressed all in dazzling white and yet was traveling as beggar would. The others stared because he was not only humming loudly, but also out of key.

The flow of travelers decreased and soon the old man found himself traveling quite alone on the well traveled road. He glanced up at the sun in the sky and knew it would be time to stop for the night soon. He pushed the horse onwards, promising himself he would stop at the very next house and ask for their hospitality.

After about fifteen minutes, a house came into sight. It was tiny, a bit on the weathered side, but he had plenty of food in his wagon and was willing to share in return for a roof over his head while he slept.

He pulled up outside the gate of the house and jumped down from his perch. Upon hearing the noise outside, a man opened the door and called out, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could spend the night under your roof? I have plenty of food and drink I am more than willing to share," the old man dressed in white said with an open smile on his face.

"Yes of course! Please, please come in! Tie up your horse 'round the back and I'll have my daughter water him for you. Come in, come in." He walked back into the house leaving the front door open while he spoke to whoever was inside. The man in white smiled as heard a pair of feet take off out of the back of the house with what sounded like a bucket. He brought his horse around the back and settled him in for the night. He walked in the back door of the meager house with food and dri nk and placed it on the table while the man of the house took out plates and cups.

"My daughter will only be a minute. I had her run down to the well to fetch some water for your horse. Please have a seat."

"Oh you needn't have done that my good man. These old bones can still carry a bucket of water to horse," he laughed. The other man joined in and added some logs to the fire.

"There, I hear her outside now. I'll go and help her with the straw. I don't like her using the pitchfork, she's still very young, and after losing my wife, I don't know what I would do without her."

"Sit, sit my good man. I shall go and help her. My horse can be a bit finicky when he's tired. I'll do it myself," The man in white answered and swiftly walked out the back door.

He walked the short distance to where he had left his horse and a scene he never thought he'd see played out before his eyes. His mighty white horse had bent its head, almost as if in a salute, to the small child before him. The child was reaching up and petting the great horse's nose without an ounce of fear.

"I see you have a way with horses, child," the old man called as he walked forward to meet her.

The child turned towards his voice. She was very small, not even four years old, the old man guessed. Her hair was a deep brown, and though it was plaited down her back, curls had escaped and where caressing her face. Her bright green eyes found his sparkling blue ones and she held them while she answered his friendly smile.

"Papa always says I have a way of the wild about me sir," the endearing child quietly lisped.

"And what, my little nymph, is your name?"

"My name is Estella," she answered. "And I know who you are sir." For the first time, a bit of fear crept into her young voice.

"You do, my dear Estella? I have not traveled these roads for many years now. How do you know me?"

=0 D

"My mother….she used to….she used to tell me stories about a great white wizard who is a friend to all creatures. She said you would visit one day, and here you are!" The child was nearly dancing with happiness.

"Yes my little enchantress, I am that white wizard. I am Gandalf."

The girl ran up to him with her big eyes full of pleading and mischief.

"Oh please, please Gandalf! Can you show me your fireworks!?"

"Of course, of course," Gandalf chuckled. "But first, let us go in to eat. I would like to hear20more about these stories your mother told you. And especially how she knew I was coming."

The wizard and the young child walked hand in hand back into the warmth of the kitchen and sat down as equals to break bread.


	4. A Most Unusual Child

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. Except Estella.

Enjoy!

Gandalf waited until the old man had settled his daughter in for the night. The wizard sat smoking his pipe and stared into the fire as the he recounted the last two hours.

The child had helped the old man, whom Gandalf learned was called Gardien, prepare the evening meal while she kept up a constant stream of chatter about her day. It seemed that once she finished all her chores around the tiny cottage, she loved to disappear into the woods and spend all day with the creatures there. Gardien smiled down at her and Gandalf could almost see the love that the old man had for this child.

Once they were all seated, Gandalf, whispered an elven blessing to himself before picking up his knife. The child had watched him as if she would answer in the same language. But she simply smiled and bowed her head to her plate. Gandalf found her extremely well educated for a child of only three. Even with the childish lisp, she spoke with articulation and could bring a smile to Gardien's face when she turned a joke.

Once the meal was finished and kettle was drained, Estella cleared the table and went to sit at Gandalf's feet by the fire. Gardien excused himself to tend to the animals before nightfall. Once he had left, Estella spoke up.

"Gandalf, why are you here?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Fate, my dear child. I was simply traveling, enjoying the sights on my way to Gondor for Yule Time," was Gandalf's easy reply. "Now tell me more about yourself Estella. Why do you go into the woods all day? Most girls your age would be happy to be safe inside their homes, away from all the dirt," he chuckled.

Estella's eyes sparkled, "I love the earth. I love the creatures. Sometimes I feel as if they are truly my friends. They understand me. And the forest is alive! Everything is always moving and making noise! It's never quiet and magic happens there! Once I even thought I saw a tree walking, but it must have only been a trick of the setting sun. At least, that's what Papa said."

Gandalf blew a smoke ring up towards the ceiling before he spoke again.

"It may have been. But there are some places on this earth where trees do indeed walk. Would you like to hear their story?"

"Oh yes," she answered. And she promptly settled herself down on the rug and looked up at him with her trusting eyes.

Gandalf began the story of the Ents and their wives. He stared into the fire as he spoke, remembering the time he had told both a young man and a young elven maiden the same story. He became so lost within his own memory, that he hardly heard Gardien come back into the room.

"Take it as no offense against your tale-telling, but she spends so much time running during the day that she usually drops off right after dinner," Gardien said quietly as he stooped down to pick up Estella.

Gandalf nodded and said very quietly, "I need to speak to you about Estella."

Gardien nodded and took the child in his arms into the next room. Gandalf heard the creak of the bed as he lay her down and heard his nighttime blessing over her. He heard the old man's boots slowly walk back towards the fire, as if he was putting off what was to come.

Gardien pulled up another chair and did not look at Gandalf as he sat down. He stared into the fire as he said, with a sigh, "I suppose I knew this was coming. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was all a sick woman's fever talking." He lowered his head into his hands and took a deep breathe.

It was another minute before he faced Gandalf and spoke again.

"Estella, she is everything to me. And I need you to understand, even though she is not from my flesh and blood, I love her with all my heart. I would lay down my life for her. And I know she never belonged here, but I always hoped she would stay," his voice broke.

Gandalf patted him on the back and said, "Tell me how this amazing child came to you."

Gardien leaned back and stared into the fire as his memory of the day his life changed came into full view….


	5. Heartbreak

** It was as if the storm wanted to take everything down with it. The wind whipped down the chimney and filled the small cottage. Gardien and his wife huddled together near the fire to stay as warm as they could.

Gardien glanced towards the window for what must have been the fifth time. He could have sworn he had heard a scream.

"Nonsense," he said, mostly to himself. "It's just the wind playing its tricks on an old mind."

His wife patted his check and stood up to get the kettle from the table. As she did, she glanced out the window and let out a small gasp.

"Gard! There! There's a girl out there!"

Gardien ran to the window and saw the girl his wife had pointed out.

"We have to help her! That poor thing! I'll make the bed ready." And with that she grabbed some extra blankets and hurried to the back room.

Gardien grabbed a cloak and ran out into the wild night. The girl was only out at the road, not far at all. As he came closer, he realized that she was not a girl at all, but a small, delicate woman. And, he almost yelled out loud, she was with child, and pretty far along as far as his old eyes could tell. He reached for her and saw her eyes, round with fright, lock with his as she reached for his hand and whimpered, "Please, please help me."

Gardien picked her up and made a run for the cottage. He kicked the door shut behind him and brought her to the back bedroom. As he lay her down he realized that she had fainted. His wife, without a word, went to work on her. She stripped her of her cold wet clothes and dressed in a dry homespun nightgown.

As soon as his wife had done all she could, she turned to her husband, who stood holding the woman's wet dress. His wife walked over and ran her hand over the dress and looked at him and said, "This is fine silk, with pearls. Why would a woman like this be 'round these parts????"

No sooner had she spoken those words than the small woman on the bed sat up and let out a bloodcurdling yell. She was pale white and her eyes seemed crazed. She looked at the old woman and begged her, "Please, please, save the child!"

Gardien's wife sent him to the front room for clean sheets and once he had returned she told him to help the woman sit up. All through the night, the only sounds were the wind whipping and the screams from the woman. Finally, as the dawn began to creep over the horizon, she gave one last yell and fell back. Her screams were replaced by the sound of a new pair of lungs, screaming out their mighty strength. Gardien's wife wrapped up the child and brought her to the head of the bed and whispered to the mother, "It's a beautiful baby girl. She perfectly healthy 'sfar as I can tell, miss."

The mother reached for her child, and held her against her breast. She kissed her forehead and the baby quieted down and stared at its mother with wide eyes.

The lady reached for the older woman's hand and breathed, "I know I do not have much time. Such is my curse. But please, keep her safe. She is all I can leave this world. I know you will keep her safe. Please, keep her as your own. Tell no one about me. I must disappear."

She looked back at the baby in her arms and nuzzled her. Even that simple gesture seemed to drain her strength.

"Miss, will no one come to look for her? Someone must have known you've gone. Perhaps I could send a message…."

"No!" The lady nearly screamed. "Many may come for her. Give her up to no one. Make your excuses! Only, only if…." She seemed to be thinking as quick as the fever would allow her. "There will come an older man. He will be dressed in white. You will know him for his nature. He, and only he is the one who you will allow this night to. Please, give me your word! Please!"

The old woman reached for her hand and whispered gently, "Yes, yes, we will keep her safe until the time comes. I promise you this." She reached out for the baby, seeing the mother's arms weakening. "What shall we call her? What name do you bless her with?"

"The mother reached out to touch the child's tiny pink fingers and whispered, "Estella. So her father shall know that I loved him still."

Her hand dropped and she closed her eyes as she whispered, "Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta." And she breathed her last.**

Gardien looked up from where the fire had burned down low. He turned to Gandalf with tears in his eyes.

"She seems to know you already, so I know this is the path she must take. But the only thing that troubles my heart, is knowing that her mother ran away. How can I knowingly send my little Estella back down that same path?"

Gandalf reached over and put his hand on Gardien's shoulder.

"You have my word that she will be kept safe. If, even for a moment, I sense danger, or her unhappiness, I myself will bring her right back here to this cottage. But you must let her go to her destiny."

Gardien sighed and whispered, "How hard it is to know that I am not part of her destiny."

Gandalf let out a low chuckled and answered, "My good man, of course you are. You where with her in the beginning. You kept her safe. She will always know this as her home. She will never forget you, I know she won't"

Gardien nodded, then slowly stood up and walked to his bed, knowing that the morning would bring his heartbreak.


	6. Goodbye

Estella stood on the front step of the little cottage, bundled up in her traveling cloak with a small satchel at her feet. Her jewel-like eyes were watching the two men load up the wagon.

Even though Gardien had explained to her that her true mother had trusted Gandalf, and had seemed to know that he would one day come for her, Estella was still nervous to travel so far away from the home she had always known.

At the wagon, Gardien finished loading the last box into the back. He stepped around to Gandalf, and with a glance at Estella he whispered, "Do you truly believe she is the lost child of Gondor?"

Gandalf smiled and answered, "Yes. She is. The woman who gave birth to her, the woman you described, was Queen Arwen. Her daughter belongs in Gondor. Though, and I shall not lie to you, I do not understand why she ran. But I promise, I have ways to keep the child safe. And, if she is unhappy, or if I was mistaken, and for some reason she does not belong in the White City, I shall bring her back to you." He hesitated and said a bit lower, "Are you sure you will not join us? You would be given a seat of honor in the kingdom and you would see her everyday. You need not stay so far away."

Gardien answered, "No, for my place is here. And if there is the chance that she does not belong there, I want her to be able to come back, and not be bothered with the gossip of the neighbors. I shall tell them that you asked for her because of her skill in the wild. But one day, I shall make my way to the city to be near her again. I don't think I could go on without her for very long," he smiled sadly.

Gandalf nodded and told him, "It is time."

Gardien walked slowly back to the child he loved as his own and knelt down before her.

"My little Estella, it is time to leave."

Estella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "But, Papa…maybe….maybe he is not Gandalf! I should stay here! You need me Papa! Who will help you in the field!" She cried out and wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Tella! Tella, listen to me. Do you remember when went on a journey, only about year ago? When your Mama was still alive?"

She nodded slowly.

"I went to the realm of little people. Remember? Do you remember why?"

"Because you had heard that Gandalf was a friend of the Hobbits. And that he visited them often," she sniffled.

"Yes. And even though I didn't find Gandalf when I went, I met his friends. Those most unusual Hobbits. The one named Samwise told me that Gandalf was a wise wizard, who was a friend to all the good things on this earth. All of the others spoke well of him. And even though I didn't tell them why I was seeking him, I believe that if I had, they would have told me it must be for an important reason, and to trust him as they had."

Gardien did not speak the words that the one named Frodo had spoken to him as he left, "Gandalf is the bringer of great destinies."

Gardien found a smile for the small girl. "Estella, you are a very special little girl. Your life will be better for going with Gandalf now, I can feel it. And remember, if you are ever unhappy, or scared, Gandalf will bring you right back to me. You can come home. Now, I want you to be brave Tella. Your mother was a great woman, and you shall be, too."

Gardien knew that was all he dared to tell her about her mother. He and Gandalf had both decided that she would not be told about her heritage until the time was right and when all the other mysteries surrounding her mother's disappearance could be explained.

He scooped her up and kissed both her cheeks. She sniffled and buried her face in his shoulder. He walked slowly towards the wagon. Before he lifted her up to the waiting wizard, he whispered fiercely, "You will always be my daughter. And I will always love you, my Estella. You are forever my princess." His voice broke on the last word and he raised her into Gandalf's waiting arms. Gandalf settled her into the seat next to him. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she said, "I love you, Papa. Please, come see me soon. Please!"

"When the time is right, I will be there by your side."

She nodded and waved as Gandalf spoke. "You have my promise, Gardien." And then he snapped the reins and wagon lurched onto the road. Estella waved until they rounded the corner and went out of sight.

"Goodbye my princess."


	7. A Quiet City

The oddly matched pair spent nearly a month traveling the road to Gondor. Gandalf kept stopping the wagon at little villages along the way and speaking with the elders. Estella thought that this was just what wizards do when they travel. She never suspected that he was really searching for any legends or tales about the missing heir of Gondor. He always waited until she was playing with the other children of the villages.

Gandalf quickly fell in love with the small enchantress. He realized that, in her eyes, he was her protector from the unknown. She brought a smile to his face every day on the long journey. She sang children's songs and made up stories to make the hours go by faster in on the road. The only time she was silent was when she was studying the pictures of the book of legends Gandalf had found for her in one of the towns. She slept under his watchful eye and he gave her the choice meats from their many meals on the road. But, Gandalf noticed, she never became spoiled. She always thanked him and tried to help in any way possible. Gandalf thought back to how calm Arwen had been as a child, and how wild and adventurous young Aragorn had been. He found Estella an amusing mix of the two.

Though Gandalf searched through many libraries and spoke to many elders, he could not find an inkling of what would have made Arwen so afraid for her daughter. If it had been any other woman, any other queen, Gandalf would have given up. But he knew Arwen. She must have known something.

Finally, the White City loomed before them. It was just after sunrise.

"Estella? Estella, open your eyes and see our final stop!"

Estella, sleepy-eyed and her hair a tumble of curls, peeped up from the back of the wagon. She gasped when she saw the sheer beauty of the city. Gandalf knew she did not see what his sharp eyes saw. The city was still magnificent. Yet, there were no bright flowers or cloths flying from the market place. Even the palace flags seemed dim and weathered. The city itself seemed much quieter. With a grunt, Gandalf steered his horse into the city walls.

Gandalf guided the wagon up the first level of the city, and tied his wagon near the marketplace. He unhooked his horse and set Estella up on the saddle as he walked beside her. Up and up they went, closer and closer to the palace. Estella was smiling at all the people, who smiled to see such a pretty little girl. Gandalf kept his riding cloak on and went by without notice.

When they reached the top, and stood across from the main doors, Gandalf helped Estella down and set her by the White Tree. Gandalf could not help but notice that the tree had seen better days.

"Stay right here until I come out for you. I am going to see what is going on inside the castle walls. I will come back out for you shortly." He then handed the rains of a stable boy who had come running up. He walked across the stone tile, noting that there were not many people about, and headed into the castle.

Estella stood facing the dead-looking tree. She stepped over the little fence of stones and walked until she was but only a few inches away. She looked up at the tree with a concentration the guard on duty found amusing.

"That tree has been dead for a few years now," he said. He mentally kicked himself as he wondered why he would say such a thing to a child. But, he reasoned, he didn't do well with children in the first place. He gave her a gruff smile.

Estella didn't even look at him. She reached forward with her hand and touched the tree. As she did so, a little breeze came up the city walls and blew gently across her face. She smiled in delight as she turned to the guard.

"No, it is not dead. It is merely sleeping." She skipped down from the tree and gave a small curtsy in front of him. "I am Estella. Who are you?" She asked with the bluntness of children.

"I am Bourru," he answered with a nod.

She made to speak again, but at that moment, Gandalf reappeared through the great doors.

"Estella! Come see the castle, my dear."

Estella bobbed another curtsey to the guard, who watched as she ran towards the castle. The great door seemed to swallow her into the darkness.


	8. First Blood

Estella followed Gandalf into the great hall. The first thing she saw after her eyes adjusted to the light, was the great throne of the king. Gandalf, however, was leading her down a small hallway to the left of the hall. She stopped before the throne and gazed at it.

Gandalf turned around when he did not hear her little shoes following him. He saw her, almost ablaze in the light of the rising sun.

"Estella? Come child, you must be tired from the journey. We have rooms in the castle. A maid will help you clean the dirt from the road off. And maybe some fresh clothes, yes?"

The child nodded, glanced once more at the throne, and walked to Gandalf's side and reached up for his hand.

"But where is the king, Gandalf?"

"He is out in the forest. He likes to ride out during the day. I have hopes that you will meet him tonight."

Estella stopped in her tracks.

"Me?" She gasped. "But Gandalf, I am only a little girl. And I'm not even sure why I am here. Why would the king want to see me?"

"Even though he is king, he is still flesh and blood like any other man. And we have been close friends for awhile. He will want to meet you because you are with me. And you are with me, my dear, so that I may teach you the ways of the wild things."

She looked as if she would say more, but she simply nodded her head and followed Gandalf.

Out in the forest, Elessar was hunting with a few choice men from his court. Though he himself could not put his heart into the hunt, he cheered on the others as they raced through the forest. The lead horseman was a favorite of his, Dabord. The only reason he could even see that it was Dabord was because he had lent him his bright white riding cloak when Dabord's had snagged on a tree.

Elessar heard a bow sing, and then the victorious roar of the men. He himself was at the back of the group but rode forward with a smile to congratulate his friend on the kill. His smile soon turned to a hard line when he heard the cries of the men. Something had gone wrong. He raced to the front, and instead of finding his friend in a white cloak, he saw Dabord on the ground, his cloak drenched in blood. A sword was sticking through his back. Dabord did not move.

At one the guards surrounded Elessar and pushed his horse towards the city. Elessar waved them away and tried to help carry his friend back to the city. However, Prote grabbed his arm and in a hoarse whisper said, "My lord, Dabord wore your own cloak. That sword was meant for your back. The assassin is still out there. If Gondor were to lose you, it would mean a fight for the throne. You must come away now."

Elessar, knowing these words to be the truth, allowed the guards to follow him back to the city, but sent one on ahead to find a physicians for his wounded comrade.

As he rode into the stable yard, he saw the unmistakable white steed of Gandalf. Drawing a small comfort from this, he walked quickly into the great hall. There he saw Gandalf standing off to the side. He walked quickly over to him and embraced him.

"My old friend. You come at a bloody moment. There was an attack on one of my en in the forest. My soldiers believe the sword that fell on him was meant for me."

Elessar noticed that at these words Gandalf went unnaturally pale.

"You are safe though? But why are you not treating him yourself."

"I have not healed for many years. And I believe his injuries beyond me." He gestured to where the bloody man was being carried into the hall. As he Dabord crossed into the light from the open doors, he heard a tiny gasp. There, standing white-faced and clutching at Gandalf's robes, was a child.

"More little people, Gandalf?" He asked with a grim look.

"No……just a maid…..I must take my leave now. Please forgive me. Little maid, come with me." And Gandalf ushered the child out of the hall towards the stables. Elessar made a move to follow him, but knowing Gandalf would leave if he truly had to, he turned back to his wounded friend.

As soon as they were clear of the hall, Gandalf scooped a confused and pale Estella into his arms and ran for the stables. He handed her over to the stable boy while he mounted his horse. When he had Estella safely sitting in front of him he gave the stable boy a stern look and said, "Forget that you were here, seeing me ride out." And with that, he kicked the horse into a full run. Only when they reached the city gates did he even hear Estella whimpering.

"Estella, I am sorry for the rush, but I have made a grave mistake. I am taking you back to your Papa. You will be safe there. You need to trust me."

"That….that man…'' she whimpered. "He's going to die?"

"Don't worry your mind about him. He is in the best of care. Now make sure you stay wrapped in your traveling cloak. Keep your face hidden. From the dust of the road." Gandalf added quietly to himself, "And from the eyes of the evil."

He knew the child was frightened. But when he had seen the white cloak of the king of Gondor drenched in blood, a long ago legend has entered his mind. And its message chilled his very bones.

He whispered the old saying to himself.

"And the sword will stain the white of the city. The queen and child shall fall. And with them, their king."

But, as Gandalf knew, the child had not fallen. But someone would want to make sure she did.


	9. No Safety

The wizard and child made the month-long journey in little over a week. Gandalf knew Estella was frightened, but he could think of no words to comfort her.

It was a deep, dark night. Estella slept in Gandalf's arms as he pushed his horse ever on. As she slept, Gandalf let his mind wander over the old legend he had almost forgotten.

There had been a time, in the First Age, that another evil had grown and festered in Mordor. An elf-lord, named Übel had been cast out from the other elves for his want to control the humans by something less than even pure slavery. He found a place for his horrid mind deep in Mordor. He continued to work on his plans, even after the many battles and the near extermination of Mordor.

Gandalf could hardly believe that, even though Übel was an elf, he would still be in Middle-Earth. But, if it was true, Übel would have seen Arwen as a blood traitor. Gandalf remembered reading one of the scrolls Übel had written and left behind in the realm of Mirkwood. As with some elves, Übel had a certain clairvoyance, and this mere fact worried Gandalf even more. For if Übel was still in fact in Middle-Earth, he would be able to see what was unfolding. It was possible that he had even sent the assassin to Gondor. And if he had in fact seen Estella as the half-child she was, he would be after her soon enough. Gandalf's only hope was to return Estella to Gardien and see to it that he understood her birth was to be kept even from her. At least one part of Übel's prophecy had come true. Gandalf vowed to keep this precious child from any harm.

As the sky began to lighten with a new dawn, Gandalf saw the rise of smoke from Gardien's cottage. Grateful that he could at last let Estella sleep in a warm bed, he urged the horse onward.

Estella, sensing the change in pace, opened her eyes. Gandalf smiled to see the instant joy the mere sight of the cottage brought to her face. Perhaps, he thought, it will be better that neither father nor daughter should meet. Each can live safe while they are separated.

He dropped from the saddle and set Estella on the path outside the cottage. As soon as she regained balance from the long ride, she ran towards the little house with a happy cry of, "Papa! Papa I am home!"

Gandalf chuckled and let the horse into the field. He turned and walked slowly up the path, certain that little Estella was out of danger as long as she was away from the throne.

The scene that greeted him changed his relief to pure panic. The kitchen was in disarray. Plates and cutlery were strewn across the room. Cabinets had been torn out of the wall. The smoke he has seen earlier came from a dyeing fire. In the ashes, he could just make out a small child's toy, smoldering in the hearth. He quickly searched the room for Estella and found her in the back bedroom.

She stood, looking so small in the clutter, facing the bed. On it, thrown over the blankets like a rag-doll, was Gardien. He had been, Gandalf saw, run through with a blade many times. His blood still dripped down to the floor.

Gandalf's footfall seemed to break the quiet spell Estella was under. She gasped as if she could not breathe and threw herself on the bed.

"Papa," she cried. "Wake up Papa, wake up! I have come home to you! Please Papa wake up." She turned her tear streaked face to Gandalf, "Gandalf, can't you use your magic? Your staff! Make my Papa better!"

"No magic could save him, Estella. I am sorry." He made to reach for her, to take her far away from here. Gardien's blood still dripped, the attackers could still be near. But, something else was not right, he noticed, as he glanced through the bedroom window. Near the edge of the trees, there was a great mound of dirt. "Estella, was something buried out by the forest?"

Estella did not answer; she continued to clutch Gardien's body with her tears washing away the blood from his face. Gandalf touched her shoulder gently and repeated his question. She sniffled and raised her head to look out the window.

"Yes. That is where Papa buried my mother, when she died after my birth."

That was all it took to send ice water through his veins. Knowing it was only he who could protect her now, he snatched her from the bed, and whistled for his horse. Estella screeched at being separated from her Papa. She kicked and threw her tiny fists at Gandalf, demanding to be put down. Once the horse was by his side, Gandalf set her down and knelt down to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Estella," He said loudly, causing her to check at his raised tone. "Estella, you must trust me now more than ever. Bad people came here looking for you. Your papa died to protect you, or else we would have met them on the road home. Your papa wanted to keep you safe. And now, the only way to keep you safe is to run away. I know you don't understand, but it is very important that you stay safe, so that one day you will conquer these evil men. For your papa"

She looked at him, and he saw in her eyes that her childhood had been snatched away. She nodded and fell into his chest and cried quietly. Gandalf patted her head and lifted her into the saddle. He jumped up behind her and all but made his horse fly down the road.

He had no other choice now. He did not know how long he could keep her safe, but he knew that one day, father and daughter must stand up against Übel. But it was not the time now. In his heart, he knew it was not the time. All that mattered now was that she would grow up, safe and without the knowledge of her heritage.

And, as the sun rose, Gandalf rode with her into the very place her father before her had gone to. Into the wild.


	10. A New Start

Thanks to everyone who has been subscribing and adding me as a favorite! It means so much to me. Just so you know, after these next two chapters, I'm not quite sure where the story is going. I know how I want it to end; I'm just not sure how to get there! Any criticism or comments would be greatly appreciated! So after these two chapters, please just bear with me! I promise it will be worth it! And so…..on with the story…

After two weeks of staying mostly on horseback, Gandalf reached the small village at the foot of mountain where he planned to keep Estella. Gandalf had built a small, simple cabin there for when he needed to escape to the wilderness for his own needs. No one in the village knew his real identity; they only saw him as the kind, yet eccentric, old man of the woods.

When they entered the sleepy town, Gandalf led Estella into a small ale-house to get her into the warmth. As the door closed behind him, a young woman stepped out from behind the counter. She stopped short as she recognized Gandalf and noticed Estella clutching at his robes.

Gandalf gave her a small smile and said, "My good lady, I'd hate to impose on your hospitality, but could you watch this child while I gather up some supplies before we continue up the mountain? I will pay for a hot meal for her and for me when I return, but I do not want to leave her alone"

The woman answered, "Of course, of course, it is no issue at all. Come child, you must be chilled to the bone."

Estella, at a nod from Gandalf, stepped around him and into full view of the kind woman.

The woman looked her over once and said, "And maybe a warm bath while your grandfather gathers his supplies?" She smiled up at Gandalf.

Gandalf began to correct the woman, but Estella spoke before he could even form the words.

"Yes, thank you," she answered. And with those three simple words, Gandalf knew that he and Estella had formed a bond. He was all she had now. Perhaps it was for the best that the villages accepted her as his young granddaughter. Estella gave a small bob of a curtsey and continued, "My name is Estella."

"My what a pretty name for a pretty little girl. My name is Aria. Come, sit by the fire while I put some soup on," Aria drew her towards a table by the fire.

Gandalf thanked her and walked back out into the cold. He spent the time until nightfall procuring supplies he would need to make a comfortable home for the two of them up in the mountains. He bought a new wagon, since his had been left behind in the rush to get out of Gondor. He also bought food, seeds, and cloth. When he filled up the wagon with the goods, he made his way back to the ale-house.

Estella, freshly washed and in a clean dark green dress, was seated on a chair by the fire, talking to Aria while the woman stirred the stew on the fire. When Estella heard him approach she ran up and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him and said all in a rush, "Aria said she would make some pretty new dresses, and she said she will teach me how to make own and how to bake and everything else! Can she? Please? She can teach me can't she? We are staying near here, right?" Gandalf smiled down at her. This Estella was so different from the child who he had lifted down from horseback just a few hours before. That child had been pale, with a tear stains running down her dusty face. Estella's face was now scrubbed and her eyes bright once more. Her hair had been plaited down her back and she smelled of sweet perfume.

"Yes, of course, as long as we don't impose."

"Oh sir, it would be my pleasure to teach her. I lost my own baby when she was only five weeks old. It would do my heart good," Aria answered. "You could bring her down with you when you come back down for food and supplies. Or I could even come to you. You would both be welcome to spend the night here."

Gandalf smiled warmly at the young woman and answered, "I promise to bring her whenever I come down. And you would be welcome at our cabin any time. It is just up the mountain trail. But now, I should like to eat my supper and get us to the cabin before it gets much later."

After saying goodbye to Aria, Gandalf and Estella took the long trail up to Gandalf's cabin. Estella, lulled by the gently rocking of the wagon, fell asleep on Gandalf's shoulder only five minutes after leaving the village.

After about two hours, Gandalf gently shook her awake.

"Estella, wake up. We have arrived."

Estella rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the scene before her. There, bathed in moonlight, was the small wooden cabin. The trees around it were bare, as where the flower beds. But as she gazed upon it, a sense of safety consumed her.

Gandalf saw her expression and it relived him immensely. Here, she could start a new life. No one knew of this place except for the villagers, and they did not know him by name. They could live quietly, as grandfather and granddaughter, he thought happily. But even as this happy little picture entered his mind, another one came right behind it. There could be a time when the little princess would have to return to Gondor. He knew Elessar would go after the culprit who had threatened him as king. And someone had gone to great lengths to see if a child had been born to Arwen. How long until this was brought to Elessar's attention? He knew there was another prophecy that claimed Gondor would never fall as long as a lost child claimed their throne. But that would be placing Estella in the gravest of danger. Would Elessar even believe that she was his own flesh and blood.

Gandalf sighed, and slightly cheered himself with the thought that the prophecy had also seemed to take place over a number of years. The least he could offer Estella, was a normal life for as long as he could.

"I hope you will be safe here, my dear child."

"As do I," she answered. And then, quietly to herself, "But for how long?"

And then, she walked towards her new life in a tiny house in the mountains.


	11. So It Begins

Gandalf sat in his well-worn chair, comfortable by a small fire. His pipe was sending smoke wisps up the rafters. And in his hands, he held an ancient book of legends.

** A child of the Valar will throw her immortality to the wind,

And will bear the fruit of a mortal woman.

The darkness shall surround her.

A king with no future,

A city with no hope.

War shall claim the world once more.

And the sword will stain the white of the city,

The queen and child shall fall,

And with them, their king.

The heir will be challenged,

The throne will have to be won.

Father and child united,

Shall conquer that which divided them.

But the evil shall keep them apart.**

Gandalf sighed and closed the heavy book. For twelve years now he had read the same passage over and over. Some of it had already come to pass. He lived in a fear that the rest would follow.

"But what evil would keep them apart? If I bring Estella to Gondor again, will the evil be there waiting to claim her? There will be a battle, if her throne must be won. But how to explain to Elessar? How do you explain a child brought back?"

As Gandalf thought those very words, the child in question, walked in the door with a basket of fresh herbs in her hands.

However, she was far from the three-year-old child she had been when she first entered the cabin. Estella was now fifteen-years-old. She had grown into a beautiful young woman over the years. Her mahogany hair hung in curls halfway down her back. Her face had lost the roundness of childhood and had taken on a sophisticated beauty. Her eyes, framed by a veil of long lashes, shone like emeralds still. Her body had become toned due to her constant running in the wild. She was never an idle child, and as she grew, so did her energy. She was, thought Gandalf, the very essence of her mother and father.

She walked over the threshold and smiled at him.

"Have you been reading all day, Gandalf?! It is the first nice day of the spring! I spent the morning in the vegetable garden. We can start planting soon if the weather holds." She emptied her basket into the great bowl on the window ledge. She swung off her black cloak and hung it on the back of the door. "What would you like for supper? I brought back some meat from the village. I could make a nice stew if you'd like" She flew around the kitchen, assembling the ingredients for baking bread.

Gandalf smiled to himself. Aria had certainly kept her promise. Estella had learned to cook and keep house better than most girls her age. She and Gandalf had lived comfortably together for the past twelve years. During the week, Gandalf had taught her all about the herbs and plants of the forest. He showed her the birds and the beasts until she could name them on sight. By night, he taught her to read and write as well as any scholar. She read all his books, except the ancient book of legends, which he kept to himself. He had never mentioned the prophecy to her. He had told her about her own heritage, but he told to her as a story, so she never suspected that it was, in truth, her own story.

"A stew sounds excellent, Tella."

She smiled and began to sing softly to herself as she stoked the fire and settled into preparing their meal.

Gandalf settled back to stare into the fire. He was so into his own thoughts that only the thud a bowl hitting the wooden floor brought him back to the present. Estella had dropped it and raised her hands to cover her mouth.

"Gandalf! Out there in the woods! What is that?!"

Her tone alerted him immediately. She knew all the beasts of the woods. He went to the window and looked out. There, stalking between the trees, was a Warg. Gandalf went pale. He grabbed Estella by the hand and dragged her to the back of the cabin.

"Pack your things. Change into your riding dress. Bring enough bread to last at least a few weeks. We are leaving. It is no longer safe."

She nodded and went to do as she was bid.

Gandalf grabbed his white staff from the corner of the room and went out to the front of the cabin. He threw open the door. There stood the monstrous wolf. The Warg raised his head and howled and ran at Gandalf.

"You shall not harm her!" Gandalf yelled, and a bright white light from his staff sent the Warg reeling backwards. Another blast of the light and the Warg's head left its body. At that moment Estella reappeared with a satchel and gasped at the beheaded creature. She looked to Gandalf with questions in her eyes.

"Not now. Get the horses. We ride for Gondor."


	12. Returned

Elessar sat on his throne with is head in his hands. His councilors stood around him, all talking at once at the increase of deaths outside the city walls. Elessar had no idea what kind of animal had been killing more and more of his people over little more than a decade. They had searched the woods to no avail. The death of his people had been threat enough for him, but he did not know who to fight. And just the other night, someone had painted blood across the great doors of his hall. Something was coming.

"Enough," he shouted above their talk. "We will send another search party into forest. Let it be known that the city gates will be shut at sundown. Guards will be posted at all weak points of the walls. It is all we can do until we know from where this evil comes."

His councilors nodded and went to do as he bid. Elessar dropped his head back down.

"How has it come to this?" He whispered to himself. "My kingdom. My wife. All have faded from me." He slowly stood up and made his way to the hallway to his chambers. Before he had taken more than a couple steps, Prote came into the hall.

"Your Majesty, I have some news which will lift your spirits," he grinned.

Elessar looked at him expectantly as Prote continued, "An old friend has come to visit." And with that he stepped aside to reveal Gandalf.

"Gandalf! How now my friend!" Elessar hugged the wizard and stepped back. "What brings you here, again at a time of sadness?"

"Yes, I know. That is the reason I have returned," Gandalf answered gravely. "We must talk privately. Now."

Elessar nodded and said to Prote, "We will be in my chambers. No one shall disturb us. I want to no one even in the receiving chamber, understood?"

Prote nodded and followed them to the door of the royal chambers. As they closed behind the two friends, he stood right in front of them.

Once in his own bedroom, Elessar walked over to a table by the fire and poured wine for himself and Gandalf. After they shared the drink, he sat down in a great armchair and looked towards the old wizard. "And what is it that we need to speak so privately about?"

Gandalf slowly turned to face the fire. He shut his eyes as he said very slowly, in no more than a whisper, "I am hoping you will forgive me for what I have been keeping from you."

Elessar stood quickly. "Gandalf, what could you possibly have done? What would you have to be forgiven for? You have always been a great friend to me. Say what you need to say," he said with a cautious smile.

Gandalf slowly turned to face the king. He leaned against his staff and brought his clear blue eyes to meet the deep hazel of Elessar.

"I have kept a part of your life from you for the last twelve years. I promise you it was for the best. In doing so I believe I have kept you safer, and the kingdom safer. But now, I have come to return in to you."

Elessar, now growing frightened, reached towards Gandalf. "If you are any friend to me, speak clearly and tell me at once."

Gandalf nodded his head and said simply, "I have brought your child back to you."

Elessar felt the air leave his body. He walked back to his chair and leaned heavily upon it. His child? Arwen's child? His heir? It had been fifteen years. It couldn't be true.

Gandalf saw the expressions pass on his face and continued quietly, "I found her quite by accident, though now I regard it as fate. Arwen ran to save the child. You must believe that. She made it to a small farm and gave birth. I am sorry to say she died shortly after. The baby was raised by an older couple. They loved her as if she was their own…."

"She? I have a daughter?"

"Yes. A healthy daughter."

"And you are positive she is mine? Not some other mystery child?"

"She is yours. She has grown to be a beautiful young woman. She has Arwen's features and your spirit. Her eyes are truly remarkable. They shine like emeralds. I have come to see that it is a mix of your deep color and Arwen's bright blue."

Elessar felt the tears coming fast. After all this time, after hoping and dreaming, his child lived. He sank to his knees. His wife had left for the child's safety. She had always loved him. Never stopped.

"Her name?"

"Arwen named her before she died. Her name is Estella. Named so that her father would know her."

Estella. The female counterpart to his old name of Estel. It was too much.

"She is here?"

"Yes, she has been with me since she was three years old. I do not know if you remember, but she was that little girl with me the last time I visited you. I couldn't let you know then, not after blood had been spilled. I have been caring for her and teaching her in the mountains. She is skilled in the chores of the home and can read and write better than most scholars. She is in our rooms at the back of castle resting. We left in a hurry and rode hard all the way here."

Elessar watched as the tears flew down to the floor. So close. She was so close.

"She does not know she is your daughter. I tried many times to tell her, but I could not. She knows the story of the lost queen of Gondor, but she has no inkling that it pertains to her. I thought that would be the duty of her father to explain."

"I can see her? Now?" Elessar practically leapt up from his place on the floor.

"Yes, after I have told you her whole story. She is a most remarkable child."

**

Gandalf spent nearly two hours relaying all that he had learned of Estella and the prophecy. Elessar had paced back and forth, knowing he needed to listen for the safety of his kingdom but also aware that only a few rooms away, his unknown daughter was settling in.

"Gandalf, I can't just enter your rooms as the king. People will notice. I want time to speak with her, to learn about her. I can't do that as king. And she will not speak freely if she knows I am king…." He trailed off, becoming more and more distressed.

"Your right. The king walking to the lowly rooms of a servant girl will attract too much attention. Perhaps you should not go."

Elessar looked up quickly with a look of anguish on his face. Gandalf chuckled and threw a dark cloak at him before saying with a wink, "But Strider shouldn't attract any attention at all."


	13. First Meeting

Gandalf led the cloaked king towards his own rooms in a high tower. When they reached the door, Gandalf turned around to speak to Elessar.

"Please remember, she has no idea who she is. I think it best that she know you only as Strider at first. When she feels more comfortable around you, then I think, will be the time."

Elessar nodded, staring intently at the door. He was very aware that only a slab of wood now separated him from his own daughter.

Gandalf smiled, guessing what Elessar was thinking. He turned and opened the door into the presence chamber of his rooms.

Elessar walked into the darkened room and whispered a prayer to himself. It was a circular room, with a large ornate fireplace. The fireplace itself was hosting a roaring fire. A small table was set with food and a pitcher of wine. He noticed there were three places set.

Gandalf walked in behind him and said quietly, "I thought you might like to eat with us tonight. She is probably in her room. I left her to rest." And he walked towards a door on the far wall and knocked quietly. There was no answer so he opened the door a bit and stepped inside. Elessar stayed back near the fireplace. Through the sliver of door Gandalf had left open, he could just make out a small body in a bed. As he watched, he saw Gandalf kneel down by the bed and whisper something. A second later Gandalf chuckled and walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

He smiled at the king, "She was asleep, but she will be joining us as soon as she washes up. I told her an old friend would be joining us for supper." Gandalf walked over and threw his cloak down on a chair and settled himself at the table. Elessar, almost frozen in anticipation, clutched his cloak even tighter around him, not daring to take it off. He stared into the fire, trying to calm his nerves.

Suddenly, a soft voice called, "Gandalf, you seat yourself at our table before our guest?" Estella had entered the room almost without a sound. Elessar whipped around at her voice as Gandalf answered with a chuckle, "I am sure he will forgive me, my dear. He is a very good friend to overlook my small instances of thoughtlessness." He gestured to Elessar and back to the girl. "Estella, I would like you to meet my good friend, he goes by the name of Strider. Strider I would like you to meet this charming little nymph, Estella."

Estella bowed her head and gave Elessar a small curtsy. "Pleased to meet you, sir." As she raised her head to look at him, Elessar was momentarily speechless. Her eyes truly did sparkle in the light of the fire. Her face, it was like looking at his lost wife again. Her long curled hair matched his in color. Even if Gandalf had never told him, he would have known this child as his own at once. Even now, dressed in a simple dress, no jewels, no accessories, she stood like a princess.

Elessar nodded his head to hear and said in a hoarse voice, "Yes, pleased to meet you as well." He tried to smile as he felt the tears threaten to show themselves.

Gandalf watched this exchange and interceded with, "Well, let us sit and eat. You must be half starved, Tella." He smiled and gestured towards the two empty chairs. Estella sat down on the chair closest to Gandalf. Elessar watched the easy way the two of them moved around each other and felt a stroke of jealousy. She should be sitting by his side. She should have been by his side for the last twelve years. He sadly shook his head. At least she was safe. At least she was here now.

As they ate, Elessar noticed that Gandalf offered no other information on his appearance at their table. Estella seemed to take this in stride; she never asked more than pleasantries. He was amazed at how well she carried on conversation with Gandalf. She was extremely well educated; he smiled as he thought of her going up against some of his most learned councilors.

Gandalf, looking over at the silent king, said, "Strider, 'tis not like you to be so silent in a gathering. You and Tella have quite a bit in common. Your love for the wild, for one thing."

Estella beamed at him, "You and Tella have quite a bit in common. Your love for the wild, for one thing."

Estella beamed at him, "You have a love for the earth and animals, Strider?"

"Yes, I……I even lived in the wild for a long period of time. I lived off the land."

She smiled and said, "I've always wanted to spend time exploring in the woods. But Gandalf has always been unmoving in saying I should come home at the end of the day. Even when we rode here, he made sure we were close to a town to stop for the night."

"He's quite right. The wild is no place for a mere child. There are evil things in this world still." He answered with a grim look.

Her smile faltered. He knew he had said the wrong thing. He could see in her eyes she was thinking about the man who had been a father to her, dead in a pool of blood. And more recently, the frightening incident with the Warg. He nearly reached out to her, to comfort her, but drew his hand back. It very nearly caused him physical pain to see her eyes flash cold at her memories.

Gandalf coughed and said, "Estella, Strider meant no harm in what he said. I have told him about your childhood. And about your life up until we arrived here today."

Estella looked at Gandalf with an astonished glare.

"You said we would never speak of it. You swore me to silence when I was only three years old. I'm sorry sir," she said with an apologetic glance at Elessar. "But why you?"

"Strider is a friend I would trust with my own life. He shares some of your sadness."

Estella turned back to look at Elessar and said curiously, "You have a story like mine?"

Elessar glanced at Gandalf who nodded.

Gandalf stood up and reached for his cloak. Estella was looking after him with a troubled expression etched in her face. She slowly stood up and went to meet him as he swung his cloak around his shoulders.

"….Gandalf?" she whispered quietly.

Gandalf smiled down at her and put his hands on both her shoulders.

"My child, you will find that you and Strider will have much to talk about. He has lost his family just as you have lost yours. This is something I take my leave from. I shall return before you lay your head down for sleep." He kissed her forehead and nodded towards Elessar. Then he walked out the door, his cloak gliding behind him.

Estella walked slowly back to her seat. She put her hands in her lap and finally looked up at Elessar. He gave small sigh and walked around to her chair. There, he kneeled down so that he could see her face. He could feel the tears overflowing now. Estella saw them also, and raised her hand to wipe them away. Before she could move her hand away, Elessar touched it with his own and drew it to his heart.

"Gandalf told me your story. Now I'd like you to know where I come into it."


	14. Hand in Hand

This chapter is dedicated to tear-drowned-angel, because she makes me want to keep updating as quickly as possible =)

**

Elessar looked at the small hand engulfed in his own. His daughter's hand.

He raised his head up to meet hers; he could not delay this for any longer.

He took a deep breath.

"I once had a wife. She was an elven-maiden. We grew up together. I loved her from the moment I set my eyes upon her. Her father was against our marriage, he didn't think I was worthy of his daughter, but then, what father ever believes any man deserves his daughter," he managed a small smile. "I was….called away…on a very long journey. And her father promised that if at the end of my…journey….I had proven myself, he would give us his blessing…."

"And did he?" Estella asked.

"Yes, it was a very difficult journey, but I came to where I was destined to be. We were married. And I was happy. More happy then I had ever been. She was beautiful. She…..she..." He broke off in a hard sob.

Estella reached for his other hand. "Don't. You don't need to tell me. You have no reason to."

"Yes, I have every reason to."

Estella gave him a curious look, but spoke no more.

"Something happened, after we were married. She became frightened of something, but…she couldn't tell me. She was trying to protect me, I know that now. But, one day, she ran from me. I was so shocked; I couldn't even follow after her. You must believe me; I would have followed if I thought it would help, believe me!" He sobbed again.

Estella kneeled down on the floor in front of him and said, "I do believe you."

"When she ran, she was carrying our child…..our only child. I searched for months after she ran, but one day, I just knew she had passed on. And I feared the child had gone too. So I sank into a depression. And so did the city. I thought my wife had run from me. Until….Until I found out."

"She didn't did she? When did you find out?"

"Just this evening."

Estella withdrew her hands. She seemed at a loss from words. "Tonight? Just before you came to supper? From who?"

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf? But, what ever did he tell you?"

"He told me my child was safe. My wife ran to protect the baby. She made it to a small farm. There, she gave birth, named the child, and then she passed away."

Estella had gone pale. "A small farm?"

Elessar nodded. "The couple there raised the child as their own. The woman passed away only two years later, leaving the young child with her husband."

"Two years later…."

"Then, everything was put into motion when an old man visited the farm, quite by accident. He could see who the child was. He knew what he had to do. But, things went wrong. It was not the right time. When evil attacked, he ran to the mountains, and taught the child there."

"A cabin in the woods. With a village at the bottom. Where I grew up." Estella had gone deathly pale. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with tears.

Elessar nodded. "After twelve years, another sign from evil struck. And he knew it was time to bring the child home. So he brought her here, to the White City. And he invited parent and child to eat together." He took a deep breath and looked at the floor. He didn't know what would be going through her mind.

He heard her whisper, "And then?"

"And then I saw my child, looking more like her mother than I could have ever imagined. And my heart knew happiness once again." He dared not look at her now.

"Your child is in the room now?" She seemed to be fighting for time to wrap her mind around all that was happening.

"I hold her hand in mine."

Estella withdrew her hands from his. Elessar feared the worst. But then he felt her gentle touch on his face, drawing it up to look her in the eye.

"You are my father?" She breathed.

He could only manage a nod.

A second later, he felt her arms around his neck, and she was sobbing into his hair.

"My father…..my father….."

He hugged her to him and whispered, "My daughter, my child. I have always loved you."

They stayed like that for a long while. Then, Estella unwound her arms and leaned away to look him in the eyes.

"My papa, the man who cared for me when I was young, he told me my mother named me for my father, so that he would know she always loved him. Your name is Strider, is it not? How am I named for you?"

Elessar nodded and said, "Strider is only one of my names. I had many before now. I was also known as Aragorn…" He knew she was a bright child, he could see her mind working.

"Aragorn…..the fellowship?" She mouthed.

"And when I was just a child, I was named Estel." He saw her go white again.

"Estel? Isildur's heir? But Estel married Arwen, daughter of Elrond, an elven-lord…And Estel became….." She stopped speaking her eyes wide.

"Estel became Elessar, King of Gondor."

"King of Gondor." She repeated. "Estel. I am Estella. But….then that would make me…." She looked up at him, not daring to say it herself.

"You are my daughter. The lost child. My heir. You are Princess Estella of Gondor."

She sank back on her knees. Hardly breathing.

"Gandalf did not want me to tell you right away. But, you are my daughter. I want you by my side. I cannot bear to be separated from you. We need not tell anyone else for a while if you wish."

"No one has to know right now?"

He shook his head. "No one."

It was a full minute before she spoke again. And when she did, her smile was dazzling.

"Good because I want to be just Estella for a while long. I just want to be my father's daughter."

Elessar gave a shout of laughter and hugged his daughter to him once more.

**

Gandalf came back a few hours later. When he entered the room, the fire was burning low. It was all very quiet. He saw that Estella's door was open. He pushed it back slowly and smiled at the picture before him. There was Estella, her hair falling across the pillow, fast asleep with a smile on her dreaming face. Her arm was stretched out to hold onto Elessar's hand. The king himself was fast asleep in a chair, his face matching his daughter's in with the calm of sleep.

Gandalf quietly shut the door and walked alone to his room.

It was the first night in fifteen years that Elessar slept without nightmares. And he had never been so comfortable in his life, sleeping in a chair, with his daughter's hand in his.


	15. New Arrival

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry this chapter's so short! I promise to update more soon!

For the next month, the people of Minis Tirith were at a loss for how their king was acting. The once somber, rarely smiling king was now jubilant. Most people attributed it to the fact that Gandalf had come for one his visits. Almost no one even realized that almost all of it had to do with Estella. Elessar kept his promise; no one was told who she was. She was treated as an apprentice of Gandalf, not as the princess she was. And that suited her just fine.

During the daylight hours, Gandalf would teach her the history of Gondor and of her father. She learned of her heritage and how the blood of kings flowed in her veins. They studied mostly in the great library of the city, and went undisturbed during that time. But Gandalf could see, as the king's councilors could see in him, that the time father and daughter spent apart, they were anxious, as if they thought the other would disappear like a dream. And then after dinner in the great hall, when people conversed in the warmly lit room, father and daughter were reunited. Elessar would almost run down from the high table to walk with Gandalf and Estella.

Estella did attract a certain amount of notice, though. People of the court saw her as a pretty girl with brains to match. She could keep up in any conversation and had even the court fool laughing along at her jokes. Gandalf watched all of this happily, knowing that when the time came, her people would accept her that much easier.

Before dinner one night, Elessar was dressing in his rooms. He walked across to his window while slipping on his cloak. He looked out at his kingdom and felt hope. His heir would sit on his throne after him. The kingdom was secure. He smiled to himself as he walked towards his doors. Before he reached them though, there was a swift knock and Prote opened the door without waiting for an answer. His eyes were wide as he made a hasty bow.

"My lord, one of the watchers, he….saw something…..you might want to hear about."

Elessar felt his heart jump. "Not a creature is it? Nothing from the woods?" His thoughts raced to his daughter, and he found comfort in knowing she was in her rooms getting ready for dinner.

"No," Prote said quickly. "Nothing of an evil nature."

"Well, then speak."

"One of the watchers saw three people walking in to the city right before the gates where shut. They stayed together and headed straight for the castle entrance. There they were met by the guards and admitted. They were brought to your receiving room. But…they….." He trailed off, unsure of how best to tell his king.

"Prote, tell me who they are."

Prote seemed to gulp and said, "They only said they had very urgent business to see you." He looked at Elessar with a kind of awe in his eyes. "They are elves, my lord."

Elessar swept out the door without a backward glance.


	16. Family

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And just so everyone knows, all the chapters are currently undergoing some editing, because I am very aware that some of the language is too modern and the fact that three-year-olds don't speak like poets =) stay with me! And since the last chapter was so short, here's an extra long one just for you!

Peace&Love

Elessar strode into the next room. Standing there were the three elves as Prote has said. Their hoods were still pulled up and their faces were in shadow. When Elessar stood before them, all of them bowed their heads towards him. Elessar returned the gesture, as silent as them. With a nod to his guards, he dismissed them.

Finally, the four were left alone in the room. The three elves took their hoods down. The first, standing as tall as ever, with his dark hair in contrast to his pale skin, kept his mouth in a grim line. There stood Elrond, with whom Elessar had not spoken to since Arwen's disappearance. Animosity seemed to radiate from him.

The second hood had hid the beautiful face and golden hair of Galadriel. She gave him a small smile, though her face looked sad.

And the third face made his heart leap for joy, for there stood his close friend Legolas. His face was as calm as ever, but his smile was brilliant.

Elessar took a deep breathe and started, "My lord Elrond, what brings you here?"

"The same thing that caused my daughter to run," Elrond answered in a cool tone.

Galadriel stepped forward with a look back at Elrond. She smiled softly before saying, "You did not truly believe that Gandalf could bring the child across realms and through the forests without any detection by the elves? We come in peace, and in curiosity." She saw Elessar grind his teeth. "So it is true then? The lost child has returned? She was with Gandalf the entire time, then."

"No, he did not. He found her when she was three-years-old. Quite by accident, really. He brought her here right after…." He trailed off.

"But it was too dangerous at that time," Galadriel finished for his as she touched her cool hand to his cheek. He could only nod.

"And now it is safe? Darkness is still brewing in the underbelly of the earth. Ubel has been mustering armies. You know the prophecy! You know her life is in danger! How could you not send her to me at once?" Elrond burst out.

"Send her to you? Is that why you have come? You think I will give you my daughter to take away from me? She is where she belongs, and she is as safe here with me than anywhere else!" Elessar had gone pale at the thought of separation.

"She will be safest with me! I will take her in Arwen's place to the Grey Havens. It is the only way to make her safe!"

Galadriel placed a hand on Elrond's. Her blue eyes blazed with fury. "No, we did not come to take her away. She is the child of the prophecy. Her place is here." She turned her eyes back to Elessar's. "We have come to see her though. She is a part of us as well." She smiled. "We are her family, the same as you."

Elessar smiled back at her. The threat was gone, even thought he could see that Elrond did not agree with the conclusion. He turned now to his silent friend. "And you? Why have you come here? It is a bit late for a visit." He grinned at his friend.

"Well, yes. But someone has to teach her to shoot an arrow from a bow," Legolas mocked with a smile playing on his lips.

Elessar laughed out loud and went to embrace his friend.

**

Estella was sitting at one of the low tables in the great hall. She looked around the hall again, searching for her father. The entire court had been waiting for him to begin the evening meal, but still he did not show. She drew her eyes to the high table and caught Gandalf's eye. He winked at her with a smile. She returned the smile just as the door behind the high table opened and her father walked in. Their eyes sought each other immediately, and both were greeted with a smile from the other. Then he stepped towards his chair, just like every other night. But he did not sit down right away. He gave the court a smile and said in a loud voice,

"My dear friends. We have some guests for our meal tonight. They hold a place in my past, and I am happy that they have made an appearance in my future. May I present, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Legolas of Mirkwood." There was only a small response from the people. They all remembered too well what had happened when the last elf had been here. They did not want the same to happen.

Estella stared at the high table. She had never seen an elf before. And, she realized with a start, she was half-elven. In the same thought, she looked down at her cloth dress and knew they would never see her as one of them. She was much too plain. With a sigh, she began to eat her supper.

**

After the plates had been cleared away and most of the people where moving towards the warm inner rooms, Estella felt a hand on hers. She looked up into the hooded face of her father. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Strider? Again?" She laughed, "Tired of being king for the night?"

He joined her laugh and said, "No, I love my kingdom. But I would like you to meet our guests. And Gandalf is already speaking with them, so I came to fetch you myself. Unless you object, of course," he said with a small smile. She laughed and let him lead her from the hall while the other people went to make merry for the night.

"But, who are they? I have heard of Legolas. He is a prince of Mirkwood. He was one of the fellowship. But the others? I have heard their names, but I can't seem to remember."

"Lady Galadriel is a royal elf. She is the ruler of Lothlorien…."

"Yes! I remember now! She was born in the Years of the Trees. She is a very brave lady, is she not?" Estella said with a look of interest.

Elessar knew he could not keep it from her any longer. "Yes, she is. She is also………your great-grandmother."

Estella nearly dropped to the ground. "My grandmother? But she is so….so….she is so beautiful. I cannot be one her descendants," she said with a moan. Elessar gripped her about the shoulders and said to her, "My daughter, you have no idea of beauty." He kissed her forehead and drew her along. He found himself wishing Gandalf had taught her more of her elven lineage. It would have made this easier.

"And the Lord Elrond? What is he, my uncle?" She said with a joking laugh.

Elessar grit his teeth and said slowly, "No. He is your mother's father. Your grandfather."

Estella seemed to take this in stride. She said quietly, "Legolas?"

"Legolas is a prince, but don't let that fool you," he said with a grin as they reached the door to a chamber and he pushed it open.

**

The four figures in the room stood as they heard the door opening. Elessar noted with pride that Estella did not try to hide behind him. She entered the room and stood tall as the others faced her.

Galadriel stepped forward slowly. Elessar saw in her face how happy she was to see Estella. She smiled as Estella dropped into a curtsey and said in a steady voice, "My Lady Galadriel." Galadriel reached down and brought her back up. She looked into the bright eyes of Estella and said,

"Do you know who I am child?"

"You are Galadriel of Lothlorien. You are my great-grandmother." She answered in an unwavering voice.

Galadriel nodded and then Elessar saw her do something he had never seen. She knelt down before Estella. She reached her arms out and Estella stepped into them. When they pulled apart, Galadriel kissed her cheek and said, "You are your mother's daughter." Estella smiled and seemed to glow with happiness.

Elrond had not yet turned from the fire.

Legolas stepped up to her next and said, "I believe your father has told you about me. But allow me to show that I am indeed not just another elf," he grinned and Estella returned the smile.

Elrond slowly turned from his position by the fire. His eyes took in the child standing before him. Her face was a mirror for Arwen's. She stood just as his daughter had once. He let his face betray no emotion as he stepped closer. She fell into a curtsey but did not speak. She seemed to feel the animosity that grew from him. She rose up and brought her face to meet his. She waited for him to speak, but she did not. At last, she whispered, "My Lord Elrond."

Elrond merely nodded once and then walked out the door. Estella watched him go with tears in her eyes. She turned to her father and asked, "Does he hate me so?"

Elessar shook his head and answered, "No, my child. It is me that angers him. He believes that I stole his daughter from him, and that I will steal you away. He wanted to take you to the Grey Havens. He wanted you to be raised as an elven princess."

Galadriel added quickly, "He would not have taken her against her will."

Estella looked to Gandalf, who had stayed silent through this entire exchange. He saw the question in her eyes. He nodded to her and gave her the smile he only used for her.

"I would like to speak with him. I want to know my grandfather. But my place is here. I am a princess of Gondor and of men." She felt Galadriel's cool hand on hers, and it gave her strength. She came from royalty. It was where she belonged.

"Father, I wish to take my place beside you. I believe it is time the people know."


	17. Flee or Fight

Sorry it's been a while! I've been moving home from college and starting a new job so a computer wasn't always handy! Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Peace & Love

-Courtney

**

Estella paced back and forth in front of the empty throne. She could hear the crowds outside, waiting for her father. Today was the day she would be proclaimed Princess of Gondor. Even thinking those words to herself made her tremble. She looked down at herself, and smoothed her dress with her trembling hands. The silk felt like heaven under her fingers. Galadriel had helped her dress this morning, since all the servants still had no idea who she was. Her great-grandmother had dressed her in a dress of white silk with spun gold. The long sleeves flowed into the many skirts and the golden ribbons shimmered in the sunlight. Her hair had been brushed until the curls spiraled down her back in a soft waterfall. She had never felt more beautiful.

She heard the crowd go silent; her father must have stepped before everyone. She heard the murmurs and braced herself. Just a few more moments. She ran towards the door to better hear her father's speech.

"My good people!" She heard him begin, and her heart beat even faster against her chest. "I think you could all notice the change in me these last couple of weeks. I must admit, and apologize to all of you, for not being the king I should have been. I beg for your forgiveness." The crowd applauded and cheered. "I thank you. And now, I wish for you all to know exactly why there has been a smile on face as of late. As all of you know, my wife, Queen Arwen, left the city some fifteen years ago, never to return." Estella heard the break in his voice, and so did the people, for there were many whispers of "Bless the Queen." She heard her father continue, "I admit, I lost all hope then. And when she did not return, I knew she had passed, and I fell even deeper into despair. And only a gift from a certain wizard brought me back to my former self. My wife only ran to protect me, and to protect this city. And also, the child she carried. However, Gandalf has his ways, as we all know. He found my lost child." The crowd gasped. A few cheered. The king continued, "He brought my child back to me. I can never thank him enough. And even though there may be some harder times ahead, I am so proud to have my heir by my side. And I now present to you, my daughter, Princess Estella."

Estella took a couple of steps back when she heard the guards move to open the doors. The sunlight nearly blinded her as the doors opened. She squinted against the brightness, and saw her father reaching out for her. She placed her hand in his as he present her to the crowd. They walked together towards the white tree of the city and stopped once they were in front of it. As they passed, people went down on bended knee before Estella. Little children waved to her. She shyly smiled and waved back, winning her smiled from the people, her people now. When she reached the front, she walked in front of her father, her steps echoing loudly on the stone walkway.

"People of Gondor…….." All at once, the words she wanted to speak flew from her mouth. She was too overcome with love for the city and the people. Nothing she could say could convey that. She had tears in her eyes as she mustered the simple words, "I am glad to be home with you." The crowd cheered and cried out blessing to her. Elessar laughed as he took a crown from a waiting servant. He walked behind his daughter as she faced the crowds. He raised the crown above her head and said in a loud voice, "Estella, I crown thee, Princess of Gondor and all the righteous of the world." He started to lower the crown, but heard a familiar sound and reacted instinctively, pulling Estella down with him. A black arrow just passed his head and flew through the crown he had just been holding. The arrow found a mark in the trunk of the white tree, Estella's crown dangling off of it, before hitting the stone. Elessar drew his sword and ran to the direction of where the arrow had first come. He saw no one.

He aware of Prote's voice above the screaming of the crowd, "Your majesty, you must be kept safe!"

He backed towards where he had left Estella. At first, he thought she had been taken when his back was turned, but saw her being carried back to the castle swiftly by Legolas. He screamed orders to his guards to protect the people and defend the city. He then followed the others into the castle. Once inside, the great doors where shut behind him. He saw Elrond and Gandalf standing in front of a pale Estella. She ran out from them and into his arms. In her eyes he saw all his questions mirrored. He turned to Gandalf.

"Who was it Gandalf? Why?"

Gandalf answered in a low voice. "It has started. The fight for your kingdom has begun. There is not much time now. We must act quickly."

Elrond stepped forward. "Let me take her now. There is no safety for her here. You cannot fool yourself into thinking that a battleground is any place for her."

Estella looked between the two men without speaking. She knew nothing of battles. But she wanted to stay and defend her city.

Elessar looked down at his daughter. He knew this could be the last time he saw his daughter. He knew that they would have to try to break the prophecy to save the city. But how could he choose who to save. If he sent the princess away with Elrond, the city would fall. If she stayed, she would most likely die. He turned away from her piercing eyes.

"I am going to stay. I am going to stay and help protect the city. It is my city too, father."

"And if I tell you to leave? If I tell you to leave and to never look back?" He asked her turned sternly.

"I won't obey. I don't always listen like a good child, you know. That's how I found out about the prophecy. I know what I must do. And I shall do it"


	18. For Her City

I promise the updates will be coming faster now!

**

The king and princess had their gazes locked on each other. Each saw the love and pain in the other. Elessar couldn't believe the fates. He had just found her, how could something break them apart so quickly. He saw his fierce love for the city reflected in her eyes. She wouldn't leave, just as he could not leave. He vaguely heard Gandalf shouting orders to the soldiers running to arms and directions to the common people seeking shelter. He heard light footsteps to his side and felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Galadriel with a far away look in her eyes. Her words echoed of the walls of the halls.

"They are here."

He turned from his daughter and went to one of the windows overlooking the fields. What he saw there nearly stopped his heart. A black army. An army of evil, headed straight for the city. There were thousands at least. He saw orcs, gnashing their teeth at the scent of the scared people in the city walls. And there, at the back, a tall shrouded figure, urging the evil ever onward.

"It is he. Übel. Let me take her away now. Let her live!" Elessar heard the anguish in Elrond's voice. He knew it was like losing Arwen all over again. But before he could answer, Estella walked over.

"Grandfather, I will not come with you. My place is here, in the city. I will stay in my city."

Elrond looked back at Elessar before looking down on his granddaughter again. He held his hands out to her and she took them. He kissed her forehead as he said, "Then I will fight to keep it safe for you."

Elessar knew he was running out of time. The soldiers were assembled, but there was still his daughter to worry about. He called two of his guards over. As they walked over, he put his hands on Estella's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I will protect you. Go to my chambers. They are the best protection from the outside. You will stay there. No matter what you may see out the window, no matter what you may hear, you will stay there. Do you understand me?" He all but shook her in his passion.

"You cannot expect me to hide while others die!" She answered with all of her own passion.

"You know the prophecy! Übel will try to claim your life! He wants the city! It is only you and me who stand in his way! You will hide!"

"My king! They have reached the gates!" Prote's yell broke through the noise of preparation.

Elessar nodded to him once, and then turned back to his daughter. He realized this may be the last moment they had together. She seemed to realize this, also. She looked at him sternly and said, "You will return to me." Elessar could barely even nod. "You know I will always be with you. You are my daughter, my princess. I love you."

Estella reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her to him and lifted her off the floor. He cried into her soft hair and heard her sobs. Then, with all the strength he could muster, he pushed her from him. "Go! Be safe, my daughter!" And then he drew his sword and gave a war cry. The soldiers answered him in excess. He looked back one more time to see Estella standing, like a queen, in front of the throne before the two guards whisked her away down a side hall. With her face in his mind, he led his men out to the battle.

**

Estella paced back and forth in her father's rooms. The guards had drawn the curtains in fear that she would be seen. She could hear the battle raging below her. Never in her life had she been so scared.

The guards seemed restless. She knew they would rather be outside, defending the city. She held back the smallest piece of curtain and looked out into the fight. What she saw amazed her.

Every man had at least two orcs on him. The once white city looked to be painted in red. She saw common people, running for the castle, caught up in the battle. Her eyes sought out her father, but she did not see him. She saw the white light of Gandalf's staff flashing off of the window.

And there. Just entering the walls. The one whose prophecy has made her mother run. Übel. He was dressed in a black cloak and looked as pale as death. He was surrounded by a personal guard of orcs and was slaying everyone who came near. Estella felt hatred course through her veins. She needed to be fighting for her city. Not hiding like the frightened child she was.

"Guards!" she screamed toward the door. They entered at a run with their weapons drawn.

"Princess?" One of them asked.

"You know they need more men out there! Go! Now! Leave me!"

"Princess, we cannot. We were ordered to keep you safe!" He tried to explain.

"In order to keep me safe, the battle must be won, correct? They need help! I order you to fight for the city! Go! I will answer to my father. Go! Your brothers need you!"

The guards looked at each other and then bowed to their princess. The urge to fight burned in both of them. They left her in the room, thinking her to be quite unreachable.

She waited until she heard their footsteps fade down the hall. Then she ran to her father's wardrobe. She stripped herself of her silk dress and wrapped herself in one of his plain white shirts. She stepped into a pair of his britches and rolled them up so her feet were free. She saw herself in the looking glass and knew her hair would give her away. She walked over to the wall of swords near her father's bed. She chose the sharpest she could wield. The minute the sword was in her hands, she felt at home.

She walked back over the mirror and held up her weapon. In one swift motion, her long curls hit the floor. She grabbed a dark cloak and stuffed her cropped hear under the hood and flew from the room. If she was going to die, she would die for her city.


	19. White to Black

So sorry everyone! Thanks to a certain family member who shall remain nameless, *cough cough little brother* my computer crashed and it took a while to get it running again! I promise the next chapters will be coming much more quickly!

**

Once Estella reached the main hall, she tensed herself for battle. The rest of the castle seemed deserted; all the people of the city where hidden and silent deep within. Estella met no one on her race to war.

She darted towards the door and looked out. The battle was on the very steps of the palace. No one noticed the small cloaked figure jump down the steps wielding a sword. She raced through the crowds; her eyes open for her father. Swords clashed above her as she ducked out of the way. Her weapon suddenly felt too heavy in her hands. A snarling face appeared above hers and she looked into the very eyes of fear. An orc towered over her and gave out a roar as he raised his club. She reacted instinctively, raising her sword to meet the club. The sword slashed through the wood of the club with ease. She lowered the sword and thrust with all her might deep into the stomach of the orc. As the orc doubled over, another sword slashed through its neck, decapitating it. Splashed with black blood, she looked around for her savior.

A young man she didn't recognized was turning his steed back around to face her. As the man countered another blow form the enemy, he looked back to her. She cringed and turned away from him, hoping he would not recognize her, back to the battle. But before she had taken more than a few steps, however, she felt a strong pull at her waist and felt her feet leave the blood soaked ground.

"Climb on!" Came a shout from the man.

Estella threw herself over the back of the horse and gripped the rider about the waist. Both of them blocked blows from the enemy as the horse galloped even further into the battle. Estella realized that the young man did not realize that he was carrying the crown princess, the very object of the battle, on the back of his horse. He did not look back at her again as he rode, but Estella always had an eye out for her father. She could barely see through the smoke and the dust that now draped over the city. Finally, there on a high wall, she saw her father and Ubel fighting to the death.

"The king!" She all but screamed into the rider's ear, pointing towards her father. With a curt nod, the man turned his steed for the wall.

Just as they were about to reach the wall, an unearthly screech made everyone halt and turn towards the castle. An orc, bigger than any of the ones fighting, was on the king's own balcony.

"The child is gone, master!"

Estella saw her father's face pale. The elven lord let out a howl to match the orc's.

"Impossible!" He hissed. Elessar took the moment to thrust his sword at his rival, but the elf was too quick. Estella looked back towards the battle and saw that the enemy was winning. The city was going to fall into darkness.

"Where is it?" screamed Ubel. "Where is the child who must die?"

"You'll never touch the heir of Gondor!" Came Elessar's answer.

The elf laughed darkly, still locked in battle with the king. With a quick slash, the king found himself at the mercy of the dark sword. He looked into the dark eyes.

"I will find him, and you will watch as his blood spills!"

Elessar knew the elf wouldn't kill him until Estella was dead. He was held by the prophecy. He took a chance and moved his head to the side. A flash of green made his heart sink. He found himself staring into the eyes of his daughter, on the edge of the wall. As Ubel let out another shriek, Elessar took the chance to mouth a single word to her.

"Run."

Estella made to jump down from the horse, but the rider was already turning for the gates, as where a few people of the city, and soldiers. Apparently, they had also seen Elessar's command to his daughter, and took it as an order. The surviving people where running for the mountains, the field, anywhere away from the battle. Estella's rider aimed his horse towards the woods and Estella looked back to see her city aflame and overtaken by the enemy.

"Where could we possibly go that is safe? Where can we run to?" She heard the rider mutter to himself.

"The Shire. Ride for the Shire."

The man only made the smallest of double takes when he heard her quite voice. Estella realized that she had looked just like another young boy under her cape. The rider looked back at her once and nodded.

Estella looked back just once more, and prayed that she would see her father, alive, again.


	20. A Jewel of the Past

Thanks for the reviews and subscriptions!

***

Elessar was being led through his own dungeons by two snarling orcs while Ubel paced ahead. Elessar could already see what the elf was planning; the cells were filled, not with prisoners, but with children. Ubel had thrown all the young boys of the kingdom into the dark cells. He was planning to route out the heir to Gondor, never once stopping to think that the prophecy made no mention of male or female. Elessar was forced to a halt at one of the last cells.

"Now tell me," came a sneer from under Ubel's cloak. "Is your son one of these?"

Elessar looked into the eyes of three young boys, all around the age of fifteen. He wasn't sure what to say to keep them safe. He offered them a small smile before facing the elf again.

"No, my child is not here."

Ubel hissed and drew his sword to one of the boy's neck.

"I ask you again, simple man, is your son one of these?" Ubel spoke with pure malice.

"You would kill and innocent child? I have told you my heir is not here!" Elessar tried to come to the child's aid but was held back by the orcs.

"No? Perhaps not, perhaps not one of these. But I suppose you will not tell me? No, of course not. I must make you see that I will never rest." And with those words, he spun with his sword and found his mark in one of the small boys. Elessar heard the gasp of a lost life, and saw the small body hit the stone.

"Until you decide to tell me which one of these boys are your son, one will die in his place each day. Take him to his chamber!" Ubel turned his back and walked away, leaving the king to mourn the loss of a young life.

"My child is not here," came the silent sob of the king.

**

The sky was just beginning to darken. The duo had been riding without break since they had first left the city. They had reached the mountains and were finally slowly down as the sun sank. Once the horse had stopped in a small clearing, Estella dropped from her place behind the rider and found her footing on the ground. Her legs ached from the saddle and she was weak with hunger. The young man leaped down with ease beside her and caught her before she fell into the dirt. He sat her down on a boulder and wrapped his cloak around her.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop until I knew we were far enough away. Will you be alright if I leave you here to go catch us some supper?" He gave her a crooked smile as Estella looked up at him.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I've been through worse," she stammered as he stood back and gave her a quizzical look.

"I want to thank you for saving me. You had no reason to turn back for me, thank you," Estella said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, well, it's not everyday you see such a small person fighting a giant orc. It was very impressive….for a maiden." He smiled to show he was only joking. "My name is Salvatore, by the way."

Estella stammered for only a moment. "My name is…Segreda." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

He nodded and turned to wander into the trees to find some food. Estella waited for a moment and then walked towards the opposite group of trees, leaving Salvatore's cloak on the rock, searching for roots, herbs, and sticks for a fire. As she reached towards the earth to grab a stick, something fell from her father's cloak which was still wrapped around her. A small star seemed to lay on the brown dirt. As she picked it up, she knew that if she was captured by the enemy, it would have been her undoing; there in her hands, she held her mother's necklace, the Evenstar.


	21. Rough Start

Estella stared at the jewel in her hands. She realized how simply it named her as the child of the king. Ubel would know enough about Arwen to realize this had once been hers. Fear and awe gripped Estella. Part of her wanted to bury the necklace, here in this unnamed forest, so no one could claim it or find her. But another part of her could not let it go. This was all she had left of her mother, how could she throw it away? With a single tear rolling down her cheek, she tucked the Evenstar deep inside her father's cloak, vowing to return it to him once again. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear Salvatore calling for her until he was nearly right behind her.

"Segreda?!" She jumped at the sound of the foreign name. "What where you thinking? I told you stay put!" Salvatore walked swiftly over to her and gripped her by the shoulders and gave her a strong shake. "What if some enemy was out here? What were you thinking, you silly girl!" He growled the last part, his face inches from hers.

"No one tells me what to do!" Estella shook of his hands and shoved him away. "I'm not just some silly girl! I can take care of myself!" She picked up her bundle of sticks and herbs and stomped back towards the clearing. She heard Salvatore following behind, muttering the entire way. Once they reached the horse, Estella went to work building a fire, while Salvatore began to skin the small rabbit he had found. They worked in stony silence.

After they had eaten, both spread their cloaks on some mossy earth under a tall tree. Estella sat staring into the dying fire while Salvatore seemed to be drawing in the dirt with a branch. The scratching, plus her exhaustion, was making Estella irritable. Finally, she could contain it no longer.

"Will you be drawing in the dirt like a toddler all night?" She sneered.

Salvatore barely glanced at her. "Perhaps."

Estella grumbled and glanced over at the drawing. She saw now that he seemed to be drawing a map from memory. She reached over and pointed into the dirt. "There's a small mountain range running through here."

Salvatore looked up in surprise, but drew in the missing mountains. After he had done so, he sighed and looked down at his map.

"We can reach the Shire in about a week if all goes as planned," he said quietly. Estella nodded and looked back to the fire. "Is someone there for you? Someone to take you in once we get there?"

Estella answered, "Yes….I believe so."

Salvatore looked skeptical. "You believe so? You are not even sure? Why are we headed there, then?"

Estella looked him in the eye, "Friends of my father reside there, and it was the only safe place I could think of." Salvatore nodded at this and continued scratching in the dirt.

"I am sorry if I was rough with you before. But you don't know how it was coming back and not seeing you there. I had no idea what had happened to you….I…I couldn't…" Salvatore stumbled for words.

"I know. I didn't think of how it would have affected you. But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't want to be a bother to you." Estella said quietly. They sat in silence for a long while until Salvatore spoke again.

"How old are you, Segreda?"

Estella answered truthfully, "I am fifteen. And you?"

"Only fifteen? You seem….older. You don't act like the other maidens your age."

"How do I act, then?" Estella asked, without meeting his eyes.

"I'm not sure. It's almost as if…as if…" Salvatore tried to catch her eye.

"Do you speak like a toddler as well as draw like one?" Estella asked, finally bringing her eyes to meet his with a smile on her face. Salvatore let out a bark of laughter and narrowed his eyes.

"You just seem different is all." He finally managed. Estella simply nodded.

"You never told me how old you were.." She tried to divert him.

"I am a man of seventeen," he answered with a firm nod.

"A man of seventeen," Estella murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. "A man of seventeen you draws and mumbles like a child of three," she laughed as she saw him blush deep red.

A piece of moss hitting Estella in the head was his only retort. His laughter joined hers in the dark of the night.


	22. The Shire

*Sorry about the slow updates!

Estella felt her head drooping forward, and she snapped it up before her forehead could hit Salvatore's shoulder. They had been riding for nearly a week with hardly any sleep. Even though neither she nor Salvatore would admit it, they didn't feel safe in the wild. It was the first time that Estella had ever felt threatened by the wild.

She was momentarily blinded by the rising sun. As she reached her hand up to block her eyes, she saw a small hill in front of them. And on the side of that hill, was a small round door with a knob directly in the middle.

"We've made it!" She said more to herself than to Salvatore. He turned his head back to her and answered with a blinding smile.

"Do you know where we should stop?" He asked.

Her eyes searched the land as they rode deeper into the hills. "There!" She pointed towards a great hill beside a field with a footpath leading up to the door.

As Salvatore reined in the horse, she slipped down easily and went towards the little door. She knocked once and heard footsteps coming from the inside. She held her breathe as a little man opened the door and gazed at her with questioning eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I need to see Master Baggins. Does he live here?"

At once the little man tensed. "And why would you be disturbing Master Frodo, if ye don't mind me asking?"

"You must be Samwise," Estella smiled at him. "Please, if I could just speak to him, I need his help."

"Sam, who is it?" Called a voice from inside.

Estella could see that Sam was not going to help her, so she answered over him and said, "Master Baggins! Please, I need your help!"

Very quietly, another hobbit, very frail looking, came to the door. Sam made to block Estella from entering, but Frodo waved him aside.

"And what could I help a human child with?" Frodo asked kindly.

"With this, sir," Came Estella's reply, and she opened her palms to show him the Evenstar.

Frodo looked at the jewel for a very long time, and after a long silence, he said quietly, "Sam, go home to Rosie. I need to speak to this maiden."

Sam tried to protest but Frodo held strong. Frodo waved Estella in, but before she could place her foot inside the door, a strong hand held her back. She looked back into the fierce face of Salvatore.

"Wherever Segreda goes, I will go." Were his gruff words.

At first, Estella tried to protest, but Frodo only smiled and answered, "Yes, of course, you are welcome, also."

Estella could walk easily inside the hall, but Salvatore had to bend himself over, and was none too pleased about that fact.

Frodo offered them food and drink, but Estella declined for the both of them. She turned to Salvatore and said, "I need to speak alone with him." Salvatore tried to argue but she laid her small hand on his chest and looked him in the eye while she said, "I will explain it all later. Trust me, please." Salvatore looked past her to Frodo, and then back to meet her eyes before gruffly nodding and setting himself down on a low chair. Estella smiled back at him and then followed Frodo into a study.

"Now," said Frodo, once Estella was settled on a low stool, "Tell me everything. Starting with how Gandalf found you, Estella." He smiled at her and settled back to listen.

**

Nearly three hours later, Estella and Frodo emerged from the study to find Salvatore asleep in his chair. Estella smiled warmly at him and then turned back to Frodo.

"Will any danger come to him?" She asked.

"I cannot say. Only you can defeat Ubel. He will battle you until the death, and all those who stand with you."

Estella nodded sadly and walked towards the window. "Do you really think Gandalf will be coming for me?"

"Yes, I do. He knows the prophecy; this won't stop until it is fulfilled. He will keep you safe as long as he can. Until he arrives, you are welcome to stay here. I'll go have Rosie draw you a bath and find you some more suiting clothes. Sam can attend to your friend here."

Estella thanked him and followed him out of the door.

**

Estella, warm from her bath and dressed in a homespun gown, sat at Frodo's kitchen table with a warm cup of tea in her hands. Rosie was bustling around the table when suddenly a great crash from the hall had both of them in shock. The crashing continued until it came through the door in the form of two other hobbits.

"It's really you, then?!" Came a shout from the first.

"Pippin! That's no way to speak to a princess!" Came the second's retort. "But…Well…It is really you?! You're Aragorn's daughter?"

Estella laughed and nodded as they both made a small bow.

"I'm Meridoc Brandybuck, but you may call me Merry, princess."

"And I'm Perigrin Took, but everyone calls me Pippin!"

Estella bowed her head to them and said with a laugh, "Please, please, call me Estella!"

"Estella?" Came a confused voice from the doorway. "I thought you were Segreda…" Estella looked up to the see the pained face of Salvatore, freshly washed. She stood up and walked slowly over to him.

"My name is Estella. I am sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want to worry you Salvatore," she whispered. Rosie, Merry, and Pippin all quietly stole out of the room.

"Estella." Salvatore wrapped a lock of her shortened curls around his finger and he looked over her face. Realization dawned on him, and he stepped back with a type of fear in his eyes. "Not the princess?...You can't be….are you?" He stumbled for words as he backed away.

"I am the princess. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. It would have put us both in danger if we were captured." She reached out for his hand but he pulled away.

He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a wary smile. "I guess this means we're going back to fight then, eh?"

Estella nodded. She knew something had broken between them as she watched him turn his back and walk slowly out of the kitchen.


	23. Away Again

Sorry for the slow updates everyone! It's been crazy busy at work!

**

A horse pulled up at the end of the footpath leading into the hill. A dark figure dismounted and walked quickly up to the door. Without even so much as knock, the cloaked man opened the door and threw himself into the tiny front room. The small hobbit that was asleep in the chair before the fire jumped up, with only a cup of cold tea to defend himself.

"Samwise Gamgee," bellowed the figure, "are you intending to throw that tea on me, lad?"

"Gandalf!" Sam sank back into the chair with relief. "Goodness sir, you could have knocked!"

"There's no time for knocking! She is here, isn't she? She's safe?" Gandalf looked wildly around the room, as if expecting Estella to appear before his eyes. Another person did however, and he made a small bow to Gandalf as he came forward.

"Master Gandalf, my name is Salvatore, son of Salvindor. It was I who rode with Estella here. She is safe in her bed, asleep." Salvatore drew himself up as much as he could in the cramped hall. Gandalf heard the tone of protection and smiled at the young man.

"I thank you for protecting her. I owe you more than my life for doing so. But now, we need to leave. Have Rosie go and help her dress, we leave before the dawn." Gandalf made to walk by Salvatore, but found his way blocked by the young man's arm.

"With all due respect , sir, please let her have one more night in a safe bed. Let her feel safe one last time before she must face the evil. I beg you." Salvatore seemed to know that he had gone too far with his words; his face flamed scarlet as he waited for Gandalf's answer.

Gandalf studied the young man. It took courage to speak like that. It also took a lot of devotion to think of someone else's comfort before his own. Gandalf saw what was left unspoken by Salvatore's plea. He smiled gruffly before answering.

"Yes. Yes perhaps that is best. I must speak to Frodo though, unless you have any objection to that, young man?"

"No sir. I thank you." Salvatore bowed and retreated down the hall.

Gandalf turned to catch Sam smirking at him.

"And why do you have that look on your face Samwise?! You can leave here through the window if you wish!"

Sam chuckled and went off to find his friend.

**

The next morning dawned gray and cold. Estella thought the sky suited her mood just fine. She had already said her goodbye to the sun. She was on the front step of the hobbit hole, saying goodbye to the hobbits gathered in the hall.

"I hope you fight with all the courage and hope of your parents. I know I will see you again, Estella," said Frodo as she shouldered her pack.

"I hope I will be able to come visit again," she answered. The tears ran thick down her cheeks; this had been a safe haven to her, and she did not know if she would ever be able to return.

She hugged the rest and walked out to meet Gandalf and Salvatore. Gandalf was already mounted on his horse as he called out his goodbyes and started off down the road. Salvatore swung himself up onto his horse and reached back down for Estella. Estella reached up for his hand and saw the grim look on his face. She hadn't seen him smile since he had found out her true name. She put her hands upon his waist as she waited for him to spur on the horse.

"All set then, princess?" Salvatore spoke without looking back.

"Salvatore, please, don't call me that! I am Estella…" she answered with a pleading voice.

"Estella, Crown Princess of Minis Tirith, Heir to the Throne of Men. And I am Salvatore. Just Salvatore." He answered with pain in his words, and spurred the horse down the road.

"When I am with you, I am just Estella," she whispered to his back as fresh tears spilled over. She looked over his shoulder, towards the path that would lead her back to the heart of the battle for her throne.


	24. The Council

Elessar stood facing his window. He remembered a time when he had looked out with pride on his white city. Now all he saw was black. He sighed and looked toward the great door to his chamber. He could see the shadows of the two great orcs stationed there. He could hear the cries down below. His kingdom had become his own personal hell.

**

"Gandalf, where are we?" Estella asked in a small voice. The harsh riding and stormy weather had left her looking pale and thin. But as Gandalf looked back, alarmed by her voice, he still saw the spark of fire in her eyes.

"We are stopping somewhere to rest for a day or two. And to perhaps bring an army back with us…"

Estella snapped her eyes to meet the wizard's. "An army? Gandalf we are in the middle of a forest! No one is here!" She felt as if she could cry. She was rocked harshly by the horse as Salvatore led it through a ford.

Gandalf smiled at her, if only to calm her. "I thought you might like to see where your mother and father met."

Estella looked up to see a great house in the distance. Rivendell.

**

The council ring had been empty for many years. But now it was filled, and once again, the focus was on the smallest one there.

Elrond sat at his chair at the head of the room. To his right sat Estella, dressed in one of her mother's old gowns, tailored to fit her. Her hair hung loose down her back and mixed with the green silk of her dress. Gandalf sat beside her.

Elrond rose to his feet and spoke. "Gandalf has brought us here to discuss our actions against the dark lord Ubel. He wishes for us to fight with men once again. I however….disagree." Estella looked up at her grandfather in surprise. "I will not stop those who wish to fight. But I believe the time has come for us to take our leave of the earth." The elves seated around him all nodded in agreement. Estella looked at Gandalf to see him close his eyes in defeat. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but Elrond wasn't finished yet. "I will be leaving on the boat for the Grey Havens tomorrow with Estella, those who wish to follow are welcome to do so…"

Estella has jumped to her feet. "No!"

A dead silence fell on the group.

Elrond spoke quietly , "Estella, child, there is no hope for you here. You will be safe with us. Your father cannot protect you anymore."

"My father fought to keep me safe!"

"He cannot fight for you if he is dead!" Elrond had not meant to raise his voice at her, but he was filled with fury. He had already lost part of his family, he would not lose her.

Estella walked up to him and stood to face him. "Don't you dare put my father in a grave when I know he is alive. I will fight with him. It is the only way. My mother could have run with me to the Havens, could she not? But she kept me here, on this earth, for a reason. I will not let her down."

She turned to face the council.

"I know both sides of my history. I come from the most graceful of creatures, and I also come from the line of kings. I would not expect any of you to run from a battle when your family is at stake. So I don't expect you to think that I would either. My mother died for me and my father. I will not let her of died in vain. She was a princess, just as I am. She would not have run, and neither will I. So I ask you…"

She caught a movement on the outside of the council. Salvatore stood there, watching her. She forgot what she was about to say. He saw her start to lose her nerve; he swiftly made it her side. She looked up at him as he spoke.

"So she asks of you, will you fight for your princess?" He reached for her hand as he spoke, and she held on while she waited for the council's answer.


End file.
